Oath
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: "No matter what, you will always be my best friend. That will be my oath to you." Songfic


_Oath_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: "No matter what, you will always be my best friend. That will be my oath to you."_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all! The song is Cher Lloyd, ft. Becky G.

**A/N: This is for my best friend's birthday! We both love this song and heck, it's her ringtone in my phone! Briann Ann and I have been best friends since sixth grade, so almost nine years. When I was writing this, she was going to be getting married... I thought he was a good guy for her, but I guess I was wrong. Briann Ann, you deserve everything you have ever wanted! Happy 19th birthday, Briann Ann! I love you! Everyone it was brought to my attention that you are not allowed to use song lyrics in a story if they are not your own lyrics. I have never heard of this and I have seen many stories that have done this before, that'a why it's called a songfic for a reason.**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace  
Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood  
LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace  
Polyvore: rawroliviagrace  
NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

* * *

I was sitting on Alice's pink bed spread and we were looking through wedding magazines. Four months ago, Jasper had asked her if she would marry him and of course she had said yes. Alice had loved him for the longest time and I was happy for them. "Bella, what do you think about this dress?" Rolling onto my stomach, I look at the ball gown dress.

"Alice, you're short and that dress would eat you alive. Why don't you pick something around this?" I asked as I showed her the dress that was form fitting before going out into a fuller body.

She smiles at me before nodding her head. "That's a great dress Bella!" We started talking about all of the dresses she has ripped out to put in her binder. "I love how Jasper wants to be involved with the wedding planning but I'm glad this is something he can't be involved with."

I laugh and before I know it, Renesmee, her little sister, walks in. "Hey Bella, your dad called to say that he was called in to work and to either order pizza or you could cook. Also, he wants you to be careful coming home." She tells me before walking out and into her room.

"Thanks Renesmee. I don't understand why he didn't call my cell." I tell her as I push all of my homework into my backpack.

Alice laughs before saying, "Did you leave your phone on silent?" Pulling my phone out, I nod and saw that he had called me a few times.

"Hey, I have to go. Edward and I were going to work on our homework together..." I tell her as I picked up my last college textbook to put into my bag. "Tell Jasper I said hi."

Slinging my backpack on, she rolls her eyes at me. "Just because you're leaving doesn't mean I'm going to call Jasper!" I give her my special look for her lying to me before she sighed. "Okay, I'm going to call Jasper! But if you are seeing Edward tonight, change your outfit!"

"Why in the hell would I change my clothes if I'm going to see Edward?"

"Because you have feelings for him, duh!" She says and I roll my eyes before walking out. "Don't forget about my birthday party! It's only going to be my closet friends and family."

* * *

The next day, I was hanging out with Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rose, and Emmett at Edward's house. We were all sitting around his living room table, talking about Jasper's and Alice's wedding. I haven't know Edward for a long time, had actually meet him earlier this year and was glad that he was going to be the best man...since he is almost my best guy friend now. Watching Jasper pull Emmett and Edward towards the kitchen to fetch more drinks, Alice and Rose basically pounce on me.

"Bells, you need to make a move on him. He totally likes you but is too freaking whatever he is to ask you out!" Alice says with a groan but rolls her eyes.

Looking at my black heeled sneaks, I start with a sigh. "Alice, I don't like him like that..."

Before either of them could say anything else, Edward and the guys walk back in. "Don't like who like that?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Oh, just this dude in her English class. He's been hardcore hitting on her lately." Rose answers quickly with a smirk on her face. Edward glares but his eyes turn soft as he hands me my drink. "I think we should go to the movies!"

I sighed before looking at my watch, "Rose, I can't... I seriously need to go write this paper! It's due tomorrow..."

"Bella, do you need a bright light to guide you through the dark?" Alice asked with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes I stand up to stretch. "No, but at least I know where to go to find one. See you guys!"

* * *

Later that night, I was staying at Alice's house with Rose and we had decided to go see the boys. Or more like Rose and I had decided to while Alice was doubting us. "Alice, we won't be caught!" Rose said for the last time, as I was tying up my sneaks again.

"But how do you know that one of my sisters aren't downstairs or that my parents are asleep?" She asked, raising her eyebrow perfectly.

Rolling my eyes, I stand up and look at her. "Alice, you told me that I had to make a move on Edward. What do you think I'm doing? I asked him to hang even though he knows that we could get in huge trouble for this."

"You're right..." She says with a sigh as she slides her red heeled sneaks on. Once we are all ready, we sneak down the stairs only to run into her oldest sister, Cynthia. "What are you doing coming in at this hour?"

Her sister looks at the three of us before answering her question with a question. "Where are you going at this hour?"

"I talked them into meeting the guys," I answer, taking the blame. "But I wouldn't say a thing to your parents because all three of us can tell on you."

Cynthia looks between her sister, Rose, and myself before saying, "I won't say anything because I don't think Stella should see me getting in trouble. Just make sure you guys are back by five, because mom gets up at five thirty." We nod our heads before sneaking the rest of the way down the stairs and out the back door.

"That was so close! You don't think she will tell my parents do you?" Alice asked as we started walking down the sidewalk towards Emmett's house.

Rose looked over at me before looking at Alice. "Don't worry, Bella was right when she said that if your sister said anything, all three of us could tell them that we saw her sneaking in when she should have been inside with her daughter." Alice sighed and nodded her head before Rose texted Emmett.

* * *

We were walking inside as soon as the clock strikes five o'clock and as we were about to start walking up the stairs, the living room light came on. "Mary Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, and Rosalie Hale what in the world are you three doing walking in at five in the morning?" Mrs. Brandon asked the three of us.

Stopping and looking at each other, we turned and faced Alice's mom. She was sitting in her pajamas with a glared thrown towards us. "Mom...um...we had gone and saw the boys..."

"At what time?"

Alice sighed and looked like she was going to pass out. "I'm not sure what time we left, but it was my idea and I talked Alice into going. She didn't want to because she didn't want to get in trouble."

"I helped talk her into leaving..." Rose added in.

Alice's mom looked between the three of us before saying, "Alice, Bella, and Rose, I'm very disappointed in you three but since two of you aren't my daughters, I don't feel like it would be right disciplining her. Next time, and there better not be a next time, I will tell your father, Bella, and your parents, Rose. Am I clear?" She asked us and we all nodded our heads yes. "Good, now go upstairs you three."

Walking into Alice's room, we sit down on her bed and she glares at Rose and I. "You better be glad she didn't punish me!"

* * *

Two days later, we were sitting in the park with the guys once again. I had decided on telling them of the story of Alice, Rose, and I crashing into Alice's dad's new car.

"I'm not kidding, Alice had told us _'I just got my license! How about we take my dad's old car out for a drive?'_ And of course, we thought that it wouldn't be that bad of an idea." I told Jasper with a smirk as Alice blushed. She knew exactly what was coming.

The boys laughed as Rose continued with the story. "We all walked downstairs and got into the car. Bella was in the passenger seat and I was in the back...and Alice was playing with the stereo as she was putting the car into drive."

"Alice had forgotten that we were _facing_ the garage and all of a sudden, we had gone through the garage and hit his new car! We all sat there for a few seconds until her parents came running out screaming. At first they were worried but after they saw we were all okay, her dad yelled at her and then she was grounded." I said with a laugh.

The boys looked over at Alice and she sighs. "I was grounded for two months and then still wasn't allowed to drive another two months after that." Jasper sighed and pulled her into him, being careful not to flash any of us.

Edward looked over into my eyes before asking, "You guys didn't get caught the other night?"

"My mom caught us, but since she couldn't punish Bella or Rose, she said that I wouldn't be either... Though if there is a next time...we will be in trouble." The boys nodded their heads as I went through my iHeart radio app before pressing on Cher Lloyd's tab, where Alice's ringtone came on

* * *

The boys smiled as the three of us girls got up to dance and sing along. We did this until the song ended and looking at my phone, I sighed. "Edward, we have class in thirty minutes."

"You're right, bye guys. Jasper and Alice, Bella and I will be there tomorrow to help you guys decided on the reception area." Edward said as he stood up and started to walk away with me.

* * *

The next day, Alice and I were sitting on her bed. Actually, I was laying and she was standing by her door. "Bella, come on! We got to go meet Jasper and Edward!" She whined.

Groaning, I look up at her before mumbling, "Alice, I didn't get home until eleven last night and then I was gladly woken up at six in the freaking morning by you! So, I'm sorry if I just want to sleep!"

Alice was pacing in front of her door, mumbling underneath her breathe. "Come on! You can sleep in the car!"

"Alice you are driving me crazy and actually, I can't. Remember the fact that your parents took your car away?" I said with a sigh.

Alice groaned before saying, "Stupid speeding ticket! But seriously, get off your lazy bum, so we can leave." This time, she walked over towards me and pulled me off the bed and towards the door. "Just remember that you will get to see Edward." Rolling my eyes, we walk down the stairs and walk past Nessie. "Hey, we're going to meet Jasper and Edward, see you later."

"Whatever!" Nessie called out and continued watching her television show.

Walking towards my Honda Accord, we get in and as Alice is hooking my iPhone to the Aux pug, I'm turning the car on. Pulling out of my car, she is scrolling through my music selection before hitting play on a Taylor Swift song.

* * *

Alice and I were always able to be in sync, that was just who we are. She was seriously my best friend, my best friend soul mate...I guess you would call it... The drive was taking forever but I was thankful that our best friend code song came on. Of course we had to sing along.

* * *

We continued with the rest of the song and after the next couple of songs I had pulled into the parking lot to see the guys. Turning off my car and unplugging my phone, we get out and walk inside the building. One of the employees showed us towards the reception area and we see Jasper and Edward talking to someone.

Walking towards the guys, Jasper smiles at Alice and plants a kiss on her cheek. "Hello, I'm Alice, the bride, and this is my maid of honor, Bella." We spent the next hour talking about the price and how many people could be in the room at once. Once we were done, Alice and Edward traded places, so Edward and I could go on our first date.

* * *

Three days later, I was sitting in Alice's bedroom with her, Rose, Leah, and Kate. We were all apart of her wedding party, along with her two sisters. "Alice, I think the boys are here." I tell her as I look out and see Emmett's Jeep in the driveway.

"Yay! Now the party can start!" Alice says, jumping off her bed and making sure her dress is okay.

I laugh and we all make our way downstairs. Walking into the living room, we go towards our group of guy friends. Edward and I had started dating a few days ago and all of our friends were fine with us, especially Jasper and Alice. We stood in a group smiling and laughing, when Alice's mom and dad came over to talk to Jasper and her on the wedding.

Rose pulled me out to the dance floor, and we both smiled when _Oath_ came on. I knew I had to get Alice out on the dance floor. Walking towards her, I say, "I'm going to have to steal Alice away for this song." Alice laughs before pulling Leah and Kate also onto the floor with us.

* * *

After the song ended, Alice shoved a microphone into my hand before walking over towards her friends and family. Seeing everyone she cared about around her, I smile and look over at Renesmee, Cynthia, and Stella. Alice loved them so much... "Alice and I have been friends for almost nine years and we of course have had our ups and downs but we know that no matter what we love each other... She of course knows that our song will always stay true between us and... No matter what, you will always be my best friend. That will be my oath to you."

**A/N: Near the end of this, I started crying. A lot of this is true but now that Joseph has decided to be an ass, I feel like we have to be together even more. Briann Ann, remember you are loved by all of your best friends! Happy birthday, bestie!**


End file.
